Sugar Rush Dragon Academy
by LegoEEvEE55
Summary: After Ralph Breaks the Internet, a new game is plugged in Litwack's arcade, but after Chocolella goes to find Vanellope, a certain dragon trainer of Berk was watching the chocolate themed racer and her pet dragon. (HTTYD characters are not from the recent movies, but from the first movie.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Finding her beloved sister

Chocolella Evelyne Litwack Von Schweetz, long name yeah I know it gives her more of a story to it. Chocolella is Vanellope's older sister, the daughter of the real king candy, technically his name is Cascal and her mother is Mr. Litwack's daughter, Lucy Litwack. Chocolella has a pet dragon, a nightlight hatchling named Winter. You may be wondering how did a character from an arcade game adopted a baby dragon that is from an entire different universe? Well a few years before the Turbo/Cybug incident, Chocolella and her family had to leave the game world, to save themselves, but they had to leave Vanellope behind, she couldn't leave the game, hence Turbo messed up her coding before Chocolella, Tim, and Cascal. (Lucy doesn't really have coding). After a while, Chocolella ended up in junior high, her two favorite movies came out in theatres, and that is how we'll see Winter appear in the family's life. When How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World came out in theatres, Chocolella and most of her family went to see it, but as the movie proceeded to the ending, she figured out that she had an extra set of powers. Those powers sent her into the movie, when she figured out where she was Chocolella opened the portal back to the human world in which the female Nightlight hatchling followed Chocolella in. Which leads us to the present day.

Chocolella is walking around game central station, she saw Ralph Breaks the Internet twice so she knows where in the world her sister is. Furious, Chocolella goes into the thing that says Wi-Fi to find her sister. "Come on Winter!" She said angrily. The baby dragon follows her and they are now in the whole Internet thing. "Sweet love of Loki! How are we going to find Vanellope in all of this mess!?" Chocolella exclaimed. The baby dragon let out an ear rape roar to somehow "call" Vanellope, it didn't work, but Yess heard it. "What is that noise!?" She exclaimed. Chocolella and Winter were amazed to see how the Internet looked on the inside. "I could read fanfictions like actual books! Ha! My parents won't need to complain!" Chocolella exclaimed happily. "Well it looks like we are on our own, we don't have a dang map!" Chocolella told Winter nodded. "Think you could fly up there and find Slaughter Race, I'll follow you on foot." Chocolella told Winter, said baby dragon nodded. Winter found Slaughter Race in a matter of minutes. "Thank Thor I still have those gym classes!" Chocolella said trying to catch her breath. When she walked in the game, Chocolella was not that surprised and continued her search for Vanellope. Then she thought about the places that Shank's gang normally hangout. She went by a basketball field and found them. "Hey can I give it a try? I bet 5 bucks I'll win, right Winter!?" Chocolella said, Winter nuzzled her in agreement. "Chocolella, I thought you hated sports." Vanellope told her sister. "Wait, how to you two know each other?" Shank asked. "We're sisters, we got separated from universes because of an incident that occur years ago." Chocolella explained. "That flying cat is adorable!" Vanellope exclaimed, which she earned a growl from Winter in reply. "That's not a cat Vanellope, that's a baby dragon, a Nightlight to be exact." Chocolella specified. "Puh-lease! You a sugar rush racer tamed a baby dragon! Unbelievable!" Vanellope said. "Yeah, no kiddin'!" Chocolella said her voice dripping from sarcasm. Winter growled and was about to plasma blast Vanellope. Chocolella smirked, "Either this game of charades stops or I allow Winter to plasma blast you." Chocolella said in an angry tone of voice. "Maybe we should just let them solve this on their own, we'll intervene if things gets out of control." Shank told the others in her gang. "Winter hold it, I just wanna talk things through." Chocolella ordered. "Wait you're not going to set me on fire?" Vanellope asked her older sister. "You kiddin'? Of course not, you're the best thing that ever happened to me! I said this to scare you." Chocolella stated. "Uh, we should probably talk somewhere else." Vanellope said still uneasy about her sister's previous statement. "Agreed." Chocolella said as the girls and baby dragon were walking out of the violent racing game. "So how has it been?" Vanellope asked trying to start a decent conversation. "Extremely boring with a side of hiding my feelings from my teachers!" She exclaimed laughing. "I take this duty seriously!" Chocolella said. "Wait you did a serious doodie where!?" Vanellope said as they both bursted out laughing. "There's this new game in the arcade called School of Dragons, I was willing to visit it, but I thought that you should join me, if you want to that is." Chocolella offered. "I've heard that there's dragon racing which is a rider riding on a dragon's back." Chocolala told her sister. "Sounds cool, let's go!" Vanellope said. The girls headed for Game Central Station. "Wonder what kind of dragons are there." Vanellope said. "There's too many to name them all, I only know the basic ones." Chocolella admitted. "In the meantime we could annoy Ralph!" Vanellope suggested. "That sounds like a good idea!" Chocolala said in approval. Winter was flying right next to them. "The arcade is open so we can goof off here and most of the players are at school." Chocolala stated. "You wanna do what in the meantime?" Vanellope asked her sister. "Well I was thinking of seeing the princesses and then hangout in my favorite console game." Chocolala said. "Sounds like something we should do." Vanellope said. The girls walk over to the Oh My Disney site with Winter in tow. They finally arrive at the website. "Wow! I never knew how cool this would look like inside the computer." Chocolala said totally amazed. They walk over the Disney Princess lounge, the door is locked. "It's locked." Vanellope said. "Great sense of observation is." Chocolala said. Vanellope glitches herself, Chocolella, and Winter inside. "Heyo, It is me!" Chocolella said loudly her voice dripping from excitement. Winter and Vanellope looked at her with a face that said "really". "Well looks like it's time for introductions, since you decided to BARGE IN!" Vanellope told her sister raising her voice a little. "Okay! Well I'm Chocotella Von Schweetz, Vanellope's older sister. And this is Winter, my baby dragon." Chocolella said. "At least she knows how to calm down." Vanellope told Winter in an annoyed tone of voice in which Winter nods in agreement. "Do animals talk to you?" Cinderella asked. "I only talk to Winter and my other pets back '_home'_, but I guess so. Do you understand me Winter?" Chocolella said. Winter made a purring sound as if saying she understands Chocolella. "Thank You, Winter!" Chocolella said. After chit chatting the candy sisters decided it was time to find Disney Infinity 3.0. "And here it is!" Chocolella said. "Only have three hours until the arcade closes." Vanellope stated. They walk into the game and they start racing with the karts that you can summon there. "Careful if we die here, we don't regenerate." Chocolella said. "Thank you, mom!" Vanellope said. "Vanellope Von Schweetz, I'm serious!" Chocolella told her sister. "Oh horses!" Chocolella said before saddling up on one. Vanellope tried to climb on one. "Uh a little help." She told her sister. Chocolella got off her horse and gave Vanellope a boost up and got back on her horse, soon they took off quickly. Then after an two of racing each other on the back of a horse they decided to go relax in to read some fanfictions. Chocolella was reading her favorite fanfiction. "Found anything nice to read?" Chocolella asked Vanellope. "Nope, you?" She replied. "Totally!" Chocolella replied. "Chocolella, there's something I need to tell you." Vanellope said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 We have… Dragons!

"Sure what?" Chocolella asked her sister. "I have a crush on Rancis, but I was too embarrassed to tell him so I left instead of telling him how I really felt." Vanellope said. "Sounds like something I would do, but tell you what, we are technically going at game central station if you want to tell him, I'll be around if you'd need me, now let's go, the arcade is going to close in thirty minutes." Chocolella said.

Meanwhile in the School of Dragons game, Hiccup and the other teens were discussing on Winter. As Hiccup was figuring out an entry in the Dragon Manual for Winter's species. "I saw another Night Fury today, but it was as white as snow and much smaller than Toothless." Hiccup told the other teens. "Wow, Toothless is not alone, but are we going to see it again?" Astrid asked. "I don't know, I saw it with a girl in game central station earlier today." Hiccup stated. "Well it might be somewhere in game central station with that girl." Snoutloud said. "I don't know, I saw her and the dragon walk inside the Wi-Fi machine." Hiccup said.

After a while, Chocolella, Vanellope, and Winter came back from their stupidity in the Internet and wondered what to do. "So what now?" Vanellope asked. "Lets go annoy Ralph, I bet I can give him quite a scare!" Chocolella said. "Totally!" Vanellope. The girls walk into the Fix-It Felix Jr. game. "Now to do this we must be stealthy." Chocolella whispered to her sister as she shapeshifted into a Light Fury. "Woah!" Vanellope said in shock. They stealthily walk up to Ralph's dump as they made their move. Chocolella and Winter made an earape kind of roar that sent Ralph flying, as Vanellope was filming all of it. Ralph suddenly heard laughing and looked behind him as he found Vanellope holding a phone with a purple case. Chocolella shifted back to her normal self and started laughing with Vanellope and Winter. Ralph is annoyed. "Vanellope what is the meaning of this!?" Ralph said very much annoyed. Vanellope gave Chocolella the phone she was using, turns out it's Chocolella's phone and she needed something for her next Weirdo Army episode. "Thanks sis, this will be perfect for my next Weirdo Army episode!" Chocolella exclaimed. "And who are you?" Ralph said. "I'm Chocolella, Vanellope's older sister, and this is my baby dragon, Winter." Chocolella said. "Why isn't Winter a pet for both of you?" Ralph asked. "Dragons can only have one owner and that's the person it trusts the most, I have been taking care of Winter for almost a year so she trusts me most, Winter and Vanellope just met today." Chocolella specified. "Come on peoplez! We have a game to visit!" Chocolella called out. Ralph groaned, he guessed that Vanellope will be twice as annoying since her sister is back. He sighed, "Why do they have to be sisters, that's twice the trouble!" He mumbled under his breath. "And a baby dragon, that makes three times the trouble!" He mumbled again under his breath. What Ralph didn't know was that Chocolella is a teenager fully capable of being mature when she needs to.

"Here!" Chocolella said walking towards School of Dragons. As they walk inside the game, they were amazed. "I saw this place in movies, but I've never been here in person!" Chocolella exclaimed. "Look there's a person!" Vanellope said. "I see you have a sense of observation!" Chocolella said. "Hey what that black thing following him?" Ralph asked. Chocolella gasped, "That's Toothless, a Night Fury, and the person we saw must be his rider, Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast, Stoick is the chief of the tribe." Chocolella specified. Hiccup noticed the group as Chocolella was talking a bit too loud. "You got that right." Hiccup told Chocolella. "I'm Chocolella, this is my sister, Vanellope, and this guy, is Ralph." Chocolella said. "Oh and I almost forgot about Winter, my dragon." Chocolella said. Winter whipped her tail on Chocolella's head. "Ow! What was that for!?" Chocolella told Winter. "Anywho, Winter is a Nightlight, a Light Fury and Night Fury crossbreed." Chocolella said. Winter noticed that Chocolella had brought one of her trademark empty water bottles that has been laying on her bedroom floor. "Is this you want!?" Chocolella exclaimed before throwing the empty water bottle as Toothless and Winter ran like dogs to catch it. "Well that was something." Hiccup said. Chocolella nodded in agreement. Astrid came a while later, Toothless and Winter returned with a drool covered water bottle, discusted, Astrid threw the drool covered water bottle, this has been going on for a while. "So Hiccup told us that you had a Night Fury." Astrid said. "Yeah, Winter is a Nightlight, a Night Fury and Light Fury crossbreed." Chocolella specified. "But Toothless is the last Night Fury, how is that possible?" Astrid asked. "Ah, if I tell you it won't be fun after you'd figure out on your own, now wouldn't it?" Chocolella said. "She's right, Astrid." Hiccup said. "How did you become so wise?" Vanellope asked her sister. "Well, after years of being treated as if you don't belong, you come to realise what you did wrong and learn from those mistakes, with age comes wisdom." Chocolella said. "And Weirdo Army, whatever that is." Ralph mumbled. "Weirdo Army is a series of weird and random shenanigans combined in one video, hence having weird episode names." Chocolella explained. "Weird names like what?" Hiccup asked. "Like Episode four Finding a Cure For Taffyta's Bitchyitis and Episode five Xerneas Banished Taffyta in the Island of Berk." Chocolella said. "Taffyta's Bitchy what now?" Vanellope asked. "Bitchyitis is a disease that only affect bitches like Taffyta, the only way to get rid of it is to no longer be a bitch, it is only contagious to other bitches." Chocolella said. "Well that's nice…" Ralph said. "Now don't go telling this to Taffyta, she'll kill me if she figures out that I said that." Chocolella said. After riding dragons for a few hours, the arcade opened and everyone were off to their games, however it was Monday in the middle of November and the kids were off to school, so Chocolella had to leave for seven crappy hours of our lives, a.k.a school.


End file.
